The proposed study will investigate the utilization and impact of DNA profiling (DNA "fingerprinting") in criminal cases, exploring the integration of a powerful new technology into the criminal justice system. The study will attempt to identify and examine all cases in four Maryland jurisdictions in which DNA typing has been requested by the police, prosecution, or defense. It will compare cases prosecuted with DNA evidence to similar cases from the same jurisdictions in which DNA typing was not employed. The study will examine the characteristics of the cases in which DNA typing is requested and its role in the disposition of those cases. Its findings will give criminal justice policy-makers and practitioners a detailed picture of the present use and impact of DNA typing and a basis for realistic projections of its future role in criminal investigation and adjudication.